Teenage Woes
by StoryDiva
Summary: Nathan was the only one Peter could talk to when he was a teenager. Wrritten for family haven challenge. Short.


**Teenage Woes**

"I'm adopted. That's the only possible explanation for anything having to do with this family," Peter said, falling onto the chair across from his brother in a dramatic fashion.

His brother glanced at him from behind his newspaper, rolled his eyes, and said, "You're fifteen, Pete. Every kid wants to believe they were adopted at that age."

"Not you."

Nathan rolled his eyes again and said, "I had a bratty little brother who followed me around everywhere I went. I could only hope I was adopted and the nightmare would be over."

"Ha, ha. Funny, Nate," Peter replied. He sprawled out on the chair with his legs hanging off the arms, purposefully ignoring his mother's voice in his head ordering him to "sit properly." He shut his eyes and said, "Dad and I had another fight."

"The whole house heard."

"You two never fight like this."

"Because I know better than to say ridiculous things to the old man," Nathan said. He put his paper down and glanced at Peter. He said, "I'm not always going to be in the house to keep you two from killing each other, Peter. You need to make some effort here."

"He doesn't understand me. He wants me to be like him, like you, and I'm not," Peter said. Peter studied his brother for a second and added, "You're the only person in this family I can count on."

Nathan leaned forward in his chair, shooting Peter one of his patented "you're a pain in the ass" looks, and said, "First of all, you can count on your family. No matter how much you fight with them, no matter what happens, family comes first. You know that..."

"...Yeah, but..."

"_Second_, you don't make it easy on anyone to be there for you lately, Peter. The other day I asked why you were pouting and you nearly bit my head off."

"Because I wasn't pouting."

"Yeah, you were."

"I'm fifteen. I don't pout, I _brood_," Peter replied with a small smile.

"To utilize a bad colloqualism, if it walks like a duck..."

"I feel like you're the only one on my side, Nathan. And I hate it when you're not around because I feel like I'm all alone."

Nathan reached across the small area between them and squeezed Peter's arm. He said, "No matter where I am, you're still my little brother. You're not alone, Pete."

Peter smiled and said, "I know, but-"

"-And we live in the technological age where I doubt I could escape you if I wanted to," Nathan paused off the look on Peter's face. He patted Peter's face and said, "And I don't want to. I've grown attached to you over the years."

"Good to know."

"And if you need to vent about things, I'm here for you," Nathan replied. He sat back in his chair, but rather than picking his paper back up, he directed his gaze at Peter and added, "So, why were the two of you fighting this time?"

Peter turned around in his chair so he was face-to-face with Nathan and said, "He's mad about my grades. Says that maybe he should send me to boarding school." Peter crossed his arms and said, "I'm not going to boarding school."

"Then get better grades."

"I try," Peter said. When Nathan shot him a dubious look, he said, "I do try. Well, usually. He's just mad that I don't like history and law like you and he do."

"Peter, you're smart. You just don't apply yourself."

Peter rolled his eyes. "You sound like him."

"Yeah, _I'm_ the bad guy here. It's a crime that I think my little brother is full of potential," Nathan said. He ran a hand over his face - his way of clearing his thoughts - and continued, "If you need help, all you have to do is ask."

"I don't need help. I need him to back off."

"Well, that's not going to happen. I learned a long time ago, it's better to placate our parents and save myself the aggravation."

Peter stared at him for a moment and said, "I'm in awe of you, Nate. You not only handle the insanity, but you thrive in it. And you do it all on your own."

"Your point?"

"I'm not sure what I would do without you on my side. I can't imagine how I would deal with those people if you weren't around."

"They're not 'those people.' They're your parents."

"Whatever."

"And while I rarely understand anything that the two of them do, they gave me a cool little brother, so I'm not going to complain too much. Except when you steal my things without permission."

Peter smiled and said, "Yeah. I guess I did luck out in the big brother department."

"You won the lottery, Pete."

Peter laughed. "I mean it, Nathan. I don't know what I would do without you."

Nathan shrugged and replied, "It's not something you'll ever have to worry about. I'll always be there for you." Nathan motioned to the stairs and said, "Now go work on that report you have due on Monday."

"How did you know--"

"I know all. Part of the job as amazing big brother," Nathan replied. He motioned again to the stairs and said, "If you get stuck, I'll help you later."

Peter sighed, but stood up and made his way to the stairs. He still wasn't completely convinced he belonged in the Petrelli family, but he really didn't want to be a part of another family if it meant losing Nathan. As long as he had his big brother, nothing else really mattered.

_Fin_


End file.
